Many computer systems store information that represents entities, both abstract and real ones. Some organizations operate an enterprise business system in a computer network to manage information about production, transactions, business partners and personnel, to name just a few examples. For example, the system can have stored therein database objects that correspond to and represent products, sales documents, customers or employees, as well as the relationships between any such entities. Database information is then updated with current information as needed.
However, the database of entities does not give an overview of any interpersonal relationships that may exist. Nor do such entities indicate the degree of separation between any two entities, for example whether they have relations to the same person. Moreover, some algorithms require as many queries as there are nodes in the graph of the relationships.